


A Song For You

by Mag_Mag_ic



Series: My Own Twilight Drama [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Mag_ic/pseuds/Mag_Mag_ic
Summary: After being heartbroken the reader ends up in Italy, in Volterra he's going to find that, maybe the Cullens weren't his real family.Also, the three kings, find something that they didn't know were looking for.
Relationships: Aro & Caius & Marcus (Twilight), Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Aro/Caius/Marcus (Twilight), Caius (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s)
Series: My Own Twilight Drama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786708
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	A Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING⚠️: Even if nothing is totally explicit, in the story, you could see hints of abusive behaviour (emotional, physical and sexual - by sexual I mean there are hints of rape) from Edward towards the reader. There’s also hints of intrusive thoughts and depression. If someone is suffering from some type of domestic violence you can call to this number: 1−800−799−7233, or to this number: TTY 1−800−787−3224.

**_I've been so many places in my life and time_ **

**_I've sung a lot of songs_ **

**_I've made some bad rhymes_ **

**_I've acted out my life in stages_ **

**_With ten thousand people watching_ **

**_But we're alone now_ **

**_And I'm singing this song to you_ **

You ran for a few weeks, just went to different places in different countries, stayed there for a couple of days and then ran again. Never stayed for more than two weeks, and sometimes you just stayed there for a couple of days, did some odd jobs to get some money. Even if you had savings in the bank, you didn’t want for the Cullens to know where you were staying at the moment, but you were not sure where you would be so nobody from the Cullen’s could find you, so you kept moving. Of course, if you had to be honest, you weren’t even sure that they were looking for you, probably they weren’t, probably they were so happy with their human pet, already forgetting who was the guy they called family for almost their whole lives.

With this thought, you kept going on this journey without destination, and without noticing that you were going inside Italy, more specifically inside Volterra, when you saw your surroundings, you must admit that you were surprised, the place wasn’t as gloomy and terrifying as you remembered from the times you visited the place with the Cullens, and, you had to admit that it actually made you feel like you were in your home, maybe you were. Of course, you knew that you needed to ask for permission from the kings to stay in Italy, and even if you weren’t fond of the idea of showing the embarrassing treason and actions of your ex-family towards you, you knew that it wouldn’t be helpful to hide these facts from the three kings, so you accepted this idea and started to walk towards the grant fortress. 

You have never seen the kings in person before, you heard stories of them, of their actions, way of thinking and attitudes, stories that could be considered part of the horror gender game, stories that showed how powerful they were and how ruthless they acted towards the vampires and humans that tried to break the law. You knew that they were considered amazing, they were way older than you and well, probably wiser, vampires either respected them or feared them, and that was something that you admired in some point, you knew that they were ambitious, that they fought for the things they wanted, but you also knew that they were strong-willed, that they followed the laws and always tried to do the best for the vampires, you knew that they didn’t care about humans but if you had to be honest, you also didn’t care about them, you didn’t hate them (like Caius, who hated them for being weak and useless) but you didn’t like or admire them (like Carlisle). 

This was the main reason behind you being in front of the leader of the Volturi, Aro (you had to admit that the paintings and pictures of him didn’t make him justice, he was just stunning, red eyes that pierced through your soul without missing a beat and just a playful beauty that you couldn’t help but to admire). You didn’t know where the other kings were, but you weren’t sure if you were allowed to care about their absence, you knew that you cared about this but you weren’t sure exactly why you were so curious about them, it felt almost like needed them, wanting for them to be beside you, to pay you the attention you felt you deserved from them and if you had to be honest, you were feeling a little bit neglected by them not being by your side. But this didn’t make sense, after all, you didn’t know them and they didn’t know you so why would they care for you? You weren’t wanted.

While he was just grabbing your hand, every memory that you have was running around his mind, almost like a movie, he was looking at every thought, decision and just moment that happened, and if you had to be honest, you were a little bit scared, his face that for a moment was covered with a little and almost adorable smile, now showed an unusual frown and he looked quite disgusted, you weren’t sure what made him react like that, maybe he was annoyed by you giving up and running away, maybe he hated the idea of you feeling admiration and almost needy for them, maybe he was disgusted by the idea of a human and a vampire falling in love, maybe he just didn’t like Bella at all, you weren’t sure, but he looked pissed off. Maybe you did something wrong or made a mistake, you weren’t sure, but you were starting to worry and you couldn’t help but feel like you were about to be punished by the man in front of you.

“Of course not, amore mio, you didn’t do something wrong, I’m angry at your so-called family, the idea of replacing one of our own, especially someone as special as you, by a human…” The king answered to your silent questions and helped you calm your worries but then he made a pause while looking quite upset but never trying to hurt you, he was just caressing your hand like it is a delicate jewel, as if you were the most precious jewel in this world, but that didn’t make any sense, after all, why would he look at you that way. 

“The idea of thinking that a human is worth enough to betray a stunning creature like you, that’s just quite disgusting.” He muttered for a second and then looked you directly in the eyes. One of his hands kept touching your fingers while the other hand went and caressed your cheek, you closed your eyes softly, relaxing into the king’s touch and just loving the attention he was giving you, not sure about the reason behind your actions but enjoying the fact that Aro was touching you in such a caring way, even if you didn’t feel worth it of this type of attention, unable to see a reason behind it, maybe he wanted you for his guard but you weren’t sure, after all, who would want you? 

“Well, now, my darling you must be tired after walking for so long…” He said softly, almost in a loving way and then one of his hands moved to call two of his guards; they were Alec and Felix if you weren’t mistaken; then he smiled and left a delicate kiss on your cheek and much to your surprise on your lips, but in any case, you didn’t get mad about the sudden kiss. It just felt right, even if you were confused and at some point scared (probably scared by the idea of losing the man in front of you), the kiss felt just right.

**_I know your image of me is what I hoped to be_ **

**_I treated you unkindly_ **

**_But darling can't you see_ **

**_There's no one more important to me_ **

**_Baby, can't you see through me?_ **

**_'Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song to you_ **

You were sitting on the bed located in the middle of the room that the kings gave you, saying that it was spacious was a way of simplifying the place, it almost looked like a mini loft, it had a couple of couches, a nice table with two chairs, two bookshelves that had texts that you have never read before and (had to admit) you wanted to read so badly, the windows were marvellous letting you see the garden that surrounds the castle, and the decoration was just exquisite, the room was filled with little details that grab your eyes every now and then. A perfect room, a perfect cage. 

When you arrived to the room followed by Felix and Alec (they didn’t talk much, but still, they were nice towards you and it seemed like they respected you, something that you didn’t really understand because you were just meeting them but still, you were grateful for it), they told you that the king was going to visit you in a few minutes, so you waited for him and when he arrived and sat by your side, softly caressing your hands and just looking at you with a feeling that you couldn’t explain, after all, it was the first time that someone looked in your way as if you were the only person in this world, not even Edward looked you like that, not even when he pretended to love you. 

Aro and you talked, for what it felt like an eternity, it was nice, he told you about the life in Volterra, asked you how you felt about following their diet, about your habits, your hobbies, he listened to your answers and solved your questions, he told you about his brothers, he told you about how they wanted to meet you so badly, that they were excited to see you and talk to you, that they wanted to know more about your person, but you didn’t understand the reasons behind it, after all, there wasn’t anything special about you (maybe the fact that the Cullens, who were friends with everybody, decided that you weren’t worth anything, but nothing else was interesting about you), but he didn’t explain anything, and just said that everything would be clear when you all were together, with some doubts inside your mind, you decided to trust in his words. 

After a couple of hours, you were laying on your floor, your eyes looking directly to the ceiling, just taking in every little detail, every vent and dot you could see on top of you, you weren’t sure what you were expecting. A signal? Someone calling you? Helping you to understand what was happening around you? Someone being willing to explain what was happening and why were you trapped in this damned room? 

After all, you knew you couldn’t go out. When you were talking Aro told you not to, he said that it wasn’t safe and that he and his brother strongly recommended you to stay inside that room, you wanted to ask about it but didn’t want to play with your luck, not wanting to be thrown away by the first person you felt comfortable with after what Edward did to you. So you accepted what he said and just waited. Someone coming into your room like it belongs to them (maybe it did belong to them and you were just an intruder in their life, something that wasn’t supposed to happen but did anyway, but it wasn’t like you had a choice) distracted you from your train of thoughts.

“Darling, what are you doing on the floor?” His voice made you turn your head towards the door, almost drinking with your eyes the beautiful image in front of you, the three men looked at you, and while Aro looked quite pleased, each hand grabbing his brother’s hands, the other two looked surprised, to say the least. It made you feel self-conscious so you couldn’t help but to close your eyes and try to hide your face from their eyes. 

“Why are you doing that? Stop it.” A harsh but (surprisingly) sweet voice said, you opened your eyes and just looked at the king, Caius, who talked. Aro turned lightly and just moved his hand so it could be on Caius’ shoulder. 

“Oh, I think that our child is feeling shy because of your staring,” Marcus said softly, his voice almost like a tired whisper, but still, it sounded comforting and it felt like a caress, his words having as a response a little frown that appeared on the blonde’s face. You had to admit that the words “our child” make you satisfied but also confused, you have never felt this way with nobody’s words, but Aro’s, Caius’ and Marcus’ words had a different effect on you, an unexpected and unknown effect that made you feel like blushing (even if you were physically unable to do it) but also like crying, an unknown love poured through their words making you feel loved, and even if you hated to think about it, maybe this was the first time you felt actually loved. The fact that this was a stranger’s doing, that these three kings made you feel loved even if they didn’t know you while the man that was going to be your husband (before he cheated on you) didn’t make you feel like that, hurt in some ways that you didn’t expect.

“Why?” Caius asked, interrupting your train of thoughts, a little pout appeared on his face, that pout and his frown made him look almost like a little kid who was denied a toy, so you couldn’t help but to chuckle softly at the sight.

The three of them looked at you at that moment, their eyes shone softly, and even if you didn’t understand why you wanted to stand up and hug them, after all, they looked like exited puppies at the second they heard your laugh (of course you didn’t say anything because you heard of the hate that the kings had towards the werewolves so being compared to a dog, probably wasn’t something they would like). 

“Sorry, I just… I’m not sure why I am laughing, sorry… it must be really irritating” You said without thinking so much about your words, to be honest, you were quite surprised by your own reaction and also confused by the fact that you were laughing, after all, this was the first time you were honestly laughing since months ago, maybe even a year.

“Don’t apologize” Caius interrupted your rambling with a harsh but caring order, well, it seemed like an order but it actually felt so delicate like he was trying to comfort you. While saying that, the blonde vampire looked at you with soft red eyes, it was almost like looking directly to rubies.

“You don’t have to be sorry, little one” The one stading next to Aro, Marcus, said with tired but loving eyes, making you even more confused but also helping you to relax and almost giving you a warm feeling inside your heart (even if it was impossible for you to feel different temperatures or be affected by them). 

“You have a lovely laugh, mio caro” Aro said with a smile on his face, it wasn’t the typical fake smile that he gave to the other vampires, it didn’t hide a evil plan or some type of mockery, it was just a smile, comforting, caring and protective.

“Why do you treat me so well? Why do I feel like I want to cuddle with you and just be by your side? Why do you make me feel like you love me? This is so confusing, you don’t have any reason to love me and I can offer you something so you have an interest in me, so… why?” You asked, sitting up and just looking directly to the kings, eyes full of confusion but also full of hope, you knew that you were happy with their love, you knew that their love felt right, it felt like it was meant to be for you, but also, you were scared and didn’t feel worth of such love and care. So, your worries and questions escaped from your mouth without being able to hide them.

The three of them looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Marcus gave Aro his hand and Caius walked towards you, then while the blonde vampire helped you to stand up and walked you towards the bed so you could sit there, the other vampires closed the door and just looked directly at you, walking slowly like if you were some kind of hurt animal, maybe you were.

“Well, piccolo mio…” Aro started to talk, his smile long gone but still looking as caring and comforting as always, he was standing close to you, not really touching you so your thought could remain unread but still, he was close, Caius was nuzzling against your neck, just bathing on your smell and enjoying the fact that you were by his side and Marcus, with his typical actions, was close to you, not really moving a lot so you wouldn’t feel threaten or scared but still, being close and softly touching your hand with his own.

“The reason for our behaviour and the reason for your feelings and thoughts, is the fact that you are our mate.” The dark-haired king said, and then three pairs of ruby eyes looked directly at you. 

**_I love you in a place_ **

**_Where there's no space or time_ **

**_I love you for my life_ **

**_You're a friend of mine_ **

**_And when my life is over_ **

**_Remember when we were together_ **

Five months, you were living for five months under the care of the three kings, and even if you were living with them, you and they knew that you needed to take things slowly. After that conversation in the room that became yours, a gift from the kings, you accepted to be courted by them, knowing that what you were feeling was real and that the fact of finding your mate was a gift from destiny and that it was almost impossible to achieve, so you decided to give them a chance to show you the type of love that you never thought you would (or deserved to) get from someone.

They knew that they needed to take things slowly, so even if they wanted to hug you, kiss you and well, fuck you senseless, they were willing to wait. After all, the vampire kings knew that the wounds Edward left all over your heart, even if you wanted to deny it, were too big and deep for you to get over them so soon. But luckily for you, the three kings loved you dearly, and they were able to wait all the time that was necessary for you to open up to them.

The four of you were inside your room, just laid together on the bed, Aro was reading a book that looked quite old but you weren’t able to read the title (it was probably an old language), his face looked relaxed and he was laying close to you, but he was also avoiding touching your skin, it was something you appreciated, knowing that he was trying his best to avoid reading your thoughts without your permission, it felt really nice feeling that kind of respect from him, after all, it was the first time you felt that kind of respect from someone. Caius was drawing something in a dark sketchbook, his face marked by concentration and looking quite deep in thought, you were curious about what he was drawing but you knew he would show it to you when he felt ready. Marcus was just playing with your hands, touching them softly and caressing your wrists, his back was against the headboard of the bed and you were against his chest, he was humming softly and just bathing you in the love they said you deserved.

“Little one…” Marcus started to talk, his soft and deep voice acting almost like a caress. “Would you give me the honor of taking you to a place?” He asked.

They always asked your permission when they wanted to do something with you or for you (well, if it was a present or a surprise they didn’t ask but you could understand their reasoning behind that), it was nice, after all, this showed that you and your opinions mattered. When you were with Edward, it never mattered, he always took you to any place or did whatever he wanted with you, thrusting his special ability and never bothering to ask you if you wanted to do it or not. He just said that your thoughts were screaming at him so he knew what you wanted and it wasn’t really important if you said you didn’t want to do something or to go somewhere, because he was the one who was right. It didn’t even matter if you said that you were comfortable with doing something like that or if you begged for him to stop doing whatever he thought was right, your opinions didn’t matter and if he thought you liked something he would do it without thinking it twice. With him, you understood that your thoughts weren’t safe, so when you started talking to Aro about their courting towards you, you asked for him to stop reading your mind every time he wanted to do it, explaining that you didn’t felt comfortable with that and that previous experiences with Edward had left a mark inside you about the whole “mind-reading” thing. 

You never explained the different experiences, they had some guess that went from the most horrible things to the not so bad things, almost every guess was quite correct, but you wouldn’t tell them that, after all, they would try to exterminate every Cullen if that happened and even if the vegetarian family had hurt you, they didn’t know about some of the worst experiences, Edward wouldn’t tell them and he made sure that you thought that you were asking for it so you wouldn’t tell them out of embarrassment so, they never figured that out. But at this point, you didn’t know if they would even care.

“Little one?” Marcus called you, looking at your eyes with a concerned expression on his face, you, once more, got lost in your memories. That was something that happened from time to time, your brain playing games to you and just going back in time, showing your life with Edward and everything that happened to you when you were by his side.

“Yes, Marcus… we can go.” You answered softly, cursing internally your brain from that second of different thoughts distracting you, but still feeling quite relaxed over his caress and soft whispers. 

When the three vampires heard your answer they smiled at each other, they had talked about this plan over the last month, knowing that even if you weren’t totally ready, you were slowly acting warmer towards them and thinking that it was a good idea for you to know them one by one. Marcus, even if Aro and Caius got a little bit jealous over it, was the first who would take you on a special evening together, after all, he was calmer and he knew how to comfort you or help you when you got lost inside your own head and inside the memories that, in their words, tormented you and your chances to be really happy. 

“Well, then it will be my turn, right?” Caius said with a smirk on his face, but even if he wanted to show himself with confidence, you could see that he was a little bit nervous.

“Alright, that’s fine with me…” You answered, loving the fact that your words made his eyes shine with happiness.

Caius already had everything planned, after all, when you thought about the three kings, the blonde vampire was the warrior and best strategist of them, he knew how to fight, destroy or conquer, even if a lot of times people thought that his negative emotions (anger and hate) moved him to act, he could think of different ways to achieve what he was looking for, and this time, he wanted you to feel like you could trust him, so you could open up to someone and accept them as your mates.

“This means, amore mio, that I would be last... if that’s fine for you?” Aro asked with a childish smile on his face, his excitement could be compared to a kid’s, but for you, that was a characteristic that you wouldn’t change for anything in the world, the fact that he was always this joyful, but also knew how to move around to get what he wanted, always making it look like a game, was quite admirable to you. 

You just nodded, your eyes shining softly while you thought of the possibilities for the dates that the three vampires had planned, in response, Aro’s smile became sweeter, just loving the excitement that you were showing in front of them without thinking about it.

**_We were alone_ **

**_And I was singing this song to you_ **

**_I love you in a place_ **

**_Where there's no space or time_ **

**_I love you for my life_ **

**_You're a friend of mine_ **

**_And when my life is over_ **

**_Remember when we were together_ **

“Shall we?” Marcus said when you stepped out of your room, his hand extended in your direction and a little and relaxed smile on his face. 

“We shall.” You answered with a soft chuckle. Even if you were nervous and couldn’t help but think that something was going to end up badly, you wanted to give your mates an opportunity, a real opportunity, after all, you knew that if you kept acting based only on your past experiences with Edward, you wouldn’t give them a chance and they would get tired of you and probably look for another vampire to be their mate or they could go back to their ex-wifes (Caius and Aro told you about them and how they left them at the moment they met you, so you wouldn’t feel like they were cheating on you, they also talked about Didyme, but that's another story and you didn’t want to hurt Marcus by talking about her). 

Marcus pulled your hand softly, kind ruby eyes looking directly at you, and he started to walk, you following him closely, not sure about where he wanted to take you, but willing to follow him in the new adventure. When you were walking you talked about some things, nothing really deep or difficult, just small talk to fill the silence, but after some minutes you stopped talking, of course, it wasn’t uncomfortable, with them, it was never uncomfortable, they didn’t make you feel like you did something wrong when you didn’t want to talk or just wanted to be in silence, you appreciated that.

Soon enough you two were going up to one of the towers, it almost felt like a mystery to you, because even if you have been living inside Volterra for almost six months, there were a lot of places that you didn’t know about. Some places because the kings didn’t want you to be in any type of danger (even if you were also a vampire and well, your strength was almost the same as them) and some other because you didn’t have the time to go and visit every room that caught your attention. 

When you both reached the top of the tower the king covered your eyes with one of his hands, softly whispering that he didn’t want you to see it so soon or it would ruin the surprise. So you decided to follow his instructions and trusted him to guide you. He made you walk a few passes, and helped you sit down in something that felt quite comfortable and soft, then he stopped covering your eyes and let you see your surroundings.

Immediately your eyes were welcomed with the strong and quite warm light of the afternoon sun, you were sitting on a soft blanket and around you, there were some pillows, a couple of books could be seen in a corner of the blanket.

“This is beautiful, Marcus…” you said softly, you eyes looking directly at the king who was now sitting beside you, his fingers traced delicately one of your cheekbones and he looked directly at your eyes, his own showing so many emotions that you couldn’t help but let out a little smile.

“I’m glad that you like it, little one… this place is really special for me and well, now is going to be here for you every time you need it, if you need to escape from your thoughts, or just want to relax and read for a while, this place is for you, and I hope that in the future if you want to come here, you take me with you…” He told you.

At that moment, inside your heart, you felt warmer than ever, the fact that he shared with you this place, that he was willing to give it to you, and that even if it was originally his, he was asking you for permission to be with you, that he was willing to wait until you were ready to share different moments with you. 

His other hand found his way up to your face, caressing you softly and just adoring you in a way that you never expected to see from someone, making a decision after thinking of him and about how you felt about the beautiful vampire, you closed the distance between Marcus and you. Your lips touched his and, even if he didn’t do something for a second because of the surprise, soon enough you both were caressing each other's faces and just enjoying the kiss.

“Little one?” Marcus asked, not sure what to expect after your sudden act.

“I love you, my beloved…” you said.

At that second you were looking directly into his eyes, and when a relaxed smile appeared on his face, you kissed him again, thanking everything in this world that as vampires, you didn’t need to breathe. After that, you both cuddled and stayed in that place for a couple of hours, enjoying the sunset and relaxing with the sound of his voice reading one of the books for you.

The next day Caius knocked on your door, when you opened he just looked directly at you and with a small smile he told you to follow him so he could show you something, of course, you did it, not only because he looked quite adorable trying to be bossy and show himself as the “cruel king” he showed himself as when he was in trial with his brothers when he actually looked quite nervous about showing you whatever he wanted to show you, but also because you really wanted to give him a chance and you had the slight hope that everything could end up being fine, like your day with Marcus. 

With Caius, unlike Marcus, you didn’t have any small talk, but you could understand that, after all, the blonde was known for being direct and going straight to the main point, so you didn’t expect him to suddenly start talking about anything and you didn’t want him to change that (you liked that he was really direct, unlike his brothers, because you thought that this made him stand out). 

When you arrived at your destination, your eyes opened up in almost a comedic way, after all, the door in front of you was Caius’ study door. His study for every art piece, or material that he had, and it was forbidden for someone to just go in, secretaries were killed because they were foolish enough to go inside just to call the king for a meeting or a trial. 

“Caius?” You asked, not sure if he was willing to let you go inside his study or if he was playing some kind of strange joke on you. 

The blonde vampire just looked at you, his face serious as always and just opened the door, the room wasn’t just beautiful, it was astonishing. Every single detail around you never failed to catch your attention making you feel in shock, without really thinking about it, you walked towards the centre of the study, enjoying how the windows allowed the sun to bath you in its light, your skin was shinning softly thanks to that, making you look as if you were made of pure diamonds, and Caius was almost drinking of the picture that you portrayed in front of him. 

“This place is forbidden for anyone, even my brothers can’t go inside without asking for permission first, but I want you to feel welcomed to come inside and to be here any moment you want to.” He started, still looking at you while you were in the middle of the place. In his eyes, you were the most perfect being in the entire world, even if you had some flaws, they looked quite perfect and beautiful for him.

“Caius… this place is beautiful…” You said to him, turning to see the man in front of you and just loving the picture that was shown to your eyes, his skin was shining like the most beautiful jewel in the world and he looked at you with pure adoration in his eyes, making you feel so worthy of love and of beautiful things. “Thank you so much for showing me this…”

“There’s more, come with me.” He said while walking towards a couch and just laying there, opening his arms in a demanding manner while looking at you like an excited puppy (even if he was trying to hide it).

You followed him closely and after a few seconds you stood by his side, so he could pull you to his lap, something that he did without wanting to wait for another second, then he put one arm around your waist and with his other hand he grabbed one book. At that moment you recognized the sketchbook that he always carried around when he wasn’t in a trial, he opened a page, treating the book with the same carelessness that he had when he touched you. When he showed you the book you were welcomed with your face, it was a beautiful sketch of you. 

You remembered that day, you and the kings were having a nice cup of “tea” (blood) while hiding in the gardens, they didn’t want to work and leave you alone, so when you suggested to escape for a few minutes and enjoy a nice afternoon “tea”, they accepted it, his eyes shining with the idea of playing with you. You remembered that these simple actions from them made you feel so warm and nice inside, looking how they cared for your ideas and wanted to listen to you and follow some of your wishes made you feel appreciated, but also made you feel like something was wrong. After all, Edward always told you that pretending to do human things was quite stupid of you, he thought that your sudden ideas of playing around with some traditions that (even if you didn’t care about humans) were thought by humans and that they seemed quite useless because of your condition as a vampire, were stupid. When you told the kings about this they told you that Edward was a brute without a brain and tried to come up with some idea to go and kill him, but you stopped them, you didn’t want your mates to dirty their hands with Edward’s remains. 

“Don’t you like it?” Caius asked, looking at you with worried eyes, after all, you stayed silent for some minutes. 

“I love it…” You said softly, your heart feeling warm when you saw his eyes. Knowing that he loved you so much that he didn’t act as mean and cold towards you as he did to anybody else and that he actually was really sweet with you, made you feel so special and wonderful. “I love you, my mighty warrior, I love you so much…” You finished while looking at his reaction.

His face showed pure surprise, but after a few seconds he smiled and after whispering a soft, “I love you too, brat”, he caressed your cheek, leaning towards you so he could kiss you, but stopping in the middle to give you a chance to avoid him, but you didn’t. Your lip crashed with his while you caressed his cheek, a delicate smile painted on his face while he kissed you, thanking every god in this world the fact that you didn’t need to breathe and that he could kiss you without worrying about anything. He also mocked his brother in his mind, knowing that Aro was the only one that didn’t know the taste of you lips and that he would probably yell out of jealousy, the strong desire of tasting you making him go on a rant that would probably make him look more like a child.

Two days after your date with Caius, Aro was knocking on your door, when you opened it, you could see his excitement running wild inside him, but something that grabbed your attention was his gloves, you knew the reason behind him wearing gloves when he was around you and you thought that avoiding direct touch with you so he didn’t read your thoughts without your permission was quite thoughtful of him, but still, you couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pity. After all, you knew that Aro loved to have direct contact with you, not for the sake of reading your thoughts but for the simple fact that he craved your touch, and maybe, just maybe, you craved his.

Without seeing his movement, one of his gloved hands caressed your cheek, apparently, he noticed you looking at his hands with a little bit of regret. Then he whispered that it was fine and that he could wait for you, so he took your hand and told you that he had planned a lovely evening for you.

While you were walking towards, you guessed, the gardens, Aro and you started to talk, it wasn’t anything too deep or difficult to understand, simple small talk that could help Aro to get to know you better. You must admit that you found it quite adorable, the way his eyes shone every time he learned something unexpected about you. It was quite unique, after all, when you were with the Cullens nobody really felt like it was something special getting to know more of you as a person, they cared and wanted to learn more to have a good relationship but it wasn’t something so important, but with Aro, he acted as if you have given him a treasure.

When you arrived at the gardens, he kept walking, confusing you a little but still, you followed him. After a few seconds, you were in front of one of the most beautiful sceneries you have ever seen. In the middle of the grass laid a delicate blanket, surrounding this blanket there were some pillows and close to the pillows there was a basket, that was commonly used for picnic dates (at least that what you saw in some movies, Edward hated the idea of a picnic date so he never tried to do it for you).

Aro chuckled softly when he saw your starstruck expression and he pulled you from your arm so you could sit beside him. 

“Probably you expected something more extravagant and elegant, like I usually am, but I thought that it wouldn’t be too comfortable to you, I hope I’m not mistaken.” The king said with a little smile on his face, ruby eyes shining softly and looking at every reaction from you.

It warmed your heart, the fact that he was doing his best to do something that even if wasn’t really his style, it was something that you would like. You knew that it wasn’t easy for him, doing things or being careful when he was used to getting what he wanted at the exact second when he wished it without thinking it twice, you knew that it was probably quite difficult but still, he did it for you. After all, he was willing to do whatever you wanted if that meant that you would have a smile on your face.

“This is beautiful, my mighty king, I love it…” You said softly, your hand going towards his face, fingers touching gently his skin and letting him know every feeling and thought that crossed your mind. You knew that he needed a few seconds to see everything but the only thing that you were saying over and over again inside your mind was the three words that he wanted to hear the most. 

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

“I love you too, vita mia” He whispered softly, leaning towards your touch.

“Kiss me?” You asked, still touching his skin so he could see that you were being honest when you asked for his attention, that even if you weren’t confident enough in yourself, you longed for him and wanted him without any doubt.

Aro just smiled, it wasn’t fake, he smiled like he meant it, and it was because he really meant it, and just a few seconds after your petition, his lips were over yours, and even if you knew that it wasn’t possible, even if it was unlikely to be true, his kiss and touches (in the same way as his brothers) felt warm against your skin and lips.

And even if you knew that you needed to heal, even if you knew that if you saw Edward you would be affected by him, you felt, for the first time in a long time, that you were really loved. So, saying that you were grateful for your mates, for their actions, words, thoughts and just for being themselves, saying that you were grateful for their existence, that was an understatement. 

**_We were alone and I was singing this song to you_ **

**_We were alone_ **

**_And I was singing this song to you_ **

**_We were alone and I was singing this song_ **

**_Singing this song to you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING MY WORK! :D
> 
> I finished the second part! I’m a little bit proud about how this turned out and well, I hope that you liked it, I was planing to describe more details and little situations but if I did that the fanfic would ended up being too long.   
> I’m seriously thinking about writing a thrid part because I would like to show a situations where Edward shows up in front of the reader and the kings become really protective, but I’m still thinking about it and I would need to search for a song to name the third part and also to help me write something.   
> I’m actually writing something following this story-line but it’s mostly something that I’m doing to practice the way I write smut.


End file.
